Diary of Invisigirl
by AllenJanine
Summary: When I found Violet Parr's diary, I got myself dragged into juicy superhero secrets and weird stuffs. And when I was given the chance to return it to her, I lied. I simply 'borrowed' and 'peeked' at it. Reading every page, word for word, I could find myself relating to her. Before I even knew it, I developed a crush - I mean, interest over Violet. Willet [WilburXViolet] Implied!
1. Prologue

**_Wilbur's POV:_**

Dammit! Carl forgot to wake me up and, now, I'm so darn late for my first period. Let me guess what Mr. Johnson will tell me when I walk into that door. He will say, 'Mr. Robinson, you are 30 minutes late! Go to detention!' or make that 'Make a 3-page report about the importance of being punctual in class'. Either way, he'll throw my ass in a lava pit and celebrate for the rest of his life! I'm not exaggerating! That dude hates me ever since I graduated! I don't know why but he hates my guts!

I hurriedly went towards my locker to grab my textbooks and then, BAM! I hit a girl in the face and she dropped her things.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you with that." I frantically helped her pick up a few notebooks, along with a stash of papers and gave it to her.

"Thank you!" she told me as she gratefully shook my hand and left as soon as possible.

I watched as he slim figure disappear in the hallway, leaving me alone in the hallway. Or at least, alone for e few seconds until I got busted by Mr. Johnson.

"Well, well, well! You're late for half an hour and now you're goofing around at the hallways!" he crossed his arms and impatiently tapped his foot against the floor.

"Mr. Johnson, I-I can explain! It's -" I started but he cutted me off

"Not a word, Wilbur Robinson! Go to detention for 30 minutes and I'll be expecting a 5-paged report about -" I rudely cutted him off.

"Yeah, yeah! About the importance of punctuality" I crossed my arms and made a pretty good imitation of his dilemma.

"On second thoughts, make that 45 minutes in detention!"

"But -"

"An hour in detention!"

I clenched my fists and was about to make my way towards Detention Room when Mr. Johnson called my name once again.

"And don't forget your stuffs" he told me as he tossed me my backpack and a black leather book with a clasp.

"But this book isn't mine!" I complained at him but he just rolled his eyes at me and left.


	2. Chapter 1: Ownership of Violet Parr

_**Wilbur's POV:**_

When I enterred the Detention Room, I lazily sat at the furthest chair and looked at the book for minutes and tried to figure out who owns it. Duh! I know it's the ownership of the girl I bumped into. It's the name I'm trying to figure out WHICH I didn't even get. As a matter of fact, the only thing I know about her is her appearance.

She is probably my age, a few inches smaller than me and skinnier, too. She has jet black hair and light blue eyes. Not to mention, she seems to be the cheerful-shy type of girl. And that's all the things I could say about her, for now.

I stared at the book for a short while until I decided to look into it. What's the worse that could happen? It's just a book, right?

I unclasped the book and flipped it to the first page.

THIS DIARY IS OWNED BY:  
VIOLET PARR

"Hmm! So that's her name!" I muttered to myself. Cute!

I paused myself for a minute.

'Wait a second, this is _her_ diary! It's illegal in North Montana (a state that hasn't been called Canada in years) to violate somebody else's privacy. What more of reading a girl's diary?' I thought to myself.

With a sigh, I flipped the diary to the next page, not thinking about the consequences.

=~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~=  
2015, September  
Dear Diary,

I can't believe this is happening! Dad has caused our  
identity to be blown AGAIN. And we have to move AGAIN!  
Aurgh! This always keeps on happening ever since I was  
born.  
What did he do? Oh, nothing, he just knocked out a  
building and got caught by the police! Great job, dad! (-_-)  
As planned, we have to move to another place and  
live a new life AGAIN! I'm 18; I have moved more than a dozen  
times from one state to the other. Sure, I might've gotten  
used to it but It's uncool to feel like a stranger once again!  
Heck, luck is beginning to turn for me. I am a part of the  
squad, I'm becoming popular and last but not the least, I  
got to be on a date with Tony Rydinger!  
Hmmph! Life is unfair so what choice do I have? I better  
arrange my suitcase because dad is starting to heat up  
the car.  
Wish me luck! Invisigirl, OUT!  
=~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~=

Invisigirl? I've heard about that before! She is one of The Incredibles! Does that mean Violet Parr is a superhero? I guess I will find out if I read more.

RIIIIIING!

"Students, you are dismissed!" Mrs. Sanches, the Detention Room Adviser told us as she escorted six students, including me, outside.

Before leaving the room, I placed the diary inside my back pack and made sure it is well-hidden. I looked at the other five and realized that none of them is the owner of the diary. I guess she isn't caught; She is Invisigirl after all.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if I borrow it, right?" I muttered to myself as I headed towards the Cafeteria to eat.


	3. Chapter 2: Return? Problem? Nah!

_**Wilbur's POV:**_

While I was paying for my food at the Cafeteria counter, I kept glancing back at my bag to make sure it's still locked. Don't get me wrong, I have the intetion of returning it back to her but NOT YET. That diary entry got me stuck with a ton of questions that have the questions I want.

Are superheroes real? Why is it dated back to the year of 2005? What happened to her back then? Why does she still look young?

I was so lost in my trance that I didn't notice that a group of students are still waiting in line, getting impatient. With an embarassed chuckle, I made my way towards an empty table and ate my snacks and juice as fast as I could.

After disposing of the plastic wrapper and plastic cup, I sneaked away towards my classroom to avoid Violet. But, unluckily, odds are against me today.

"Hey!" I felt a small tap on my shoulder. it was the girl I bumped into earlier. "Look, we haven't been properly introduced. I am Violet and you are?" she held out her hand and I casually shook it.

"Wilbur. Wilbur Robinson!" I replied.

"Wilbur, earlier today I have bumped into you." she started, fidgeting her fingers. "And I want to ask if you have seen something that belongs to me. A blue leather-bound notebook with a clasp?"

I was thinking about what to say to her. I can't just say 'I have your diary, may I borrow it for a week or two?' or 'I'll give you fifty bucks in exchange for the diary' and I can't definitely say 'I peeked into your diary! I know your secrets!'.

I want to tell her that I have it but the words got stuck in my throat. But all that came out of my mouth was a lie.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, okay! Thanks! It's nice knowing you, Wil!"

"No problem! It's nice knowing you, too, Violet!"

Then, she left with her head staring at the ground. I watched as her slim silhouette fade at the hallways, feeling a pang of guilt in my chest as I watch her walk away.

"I just need a little more time!"

After classes have been dismissed, I went home, expecting a three-round sermon from mom and dad but as it turns out, it's just Carl and me at home. No wait, I'm with Carl who is wearing a maid outfit!

"Hey, Carl. Where's everybody?" I lazily threw my bag on the sofa.

"Your mom just have a contraction earlier. They'd be here soon!" Yup, my mom is pregnant! And I'm no longer going to be an only child. I'm going to be a big brother to my little sister.

"Really? Sounds great!" I slumped myself on the couch.

Carl, being Carl, noticed that something is bothering me. He approached me with a concerned look on his face.

"You look all jittery. Something wrong?" he asked as a thermometer popped out of chest and tried to place it in my mouth. But I shrugged it away.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine! I'm _just_ fine! Hahaha!" I sat up and laughed for a few seconds but Carl is not even convinced.

"Wilbur?" he stared into my eyes

"N-Nothing's wrong, Carl! W-Why would I be NOT alright?"

_"Wilbur Robinson…"_

"That maid outfit looks cool doesn't it, Carl?"

"ALLEN WILBUR ROBINSON!"

"I STOLE HER FRICKIN' DIARY, OKAY? I FOUND OUT ABOUT HER DAMN SECRETS AND WHEN I WAS GIVEN THE CHANCE TO DO THE RIGHT THING, I PANICKED AND DIDN'T EVEN RETURN THE THING TO HER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW _WHY_ THE FUCK I DID THAT OR WHAT THE FUCK I'M EVEN PLANNING TO DO WITH IT! DAMMIT, I'M SO _STUPID! _WHAT'LL SHE THINK OF ME WHEN SHE FINDS OUT?! _WHAT WILL SHE DO TO ME IF SHE FINDS OUT THAT I KNOW SHE'S INVISIGIRL!_" With that last statement, I covered my mouth and looked away from Carl in shame.

**[CARL'S POV]**

"Pfft! That's it!" I crossed my arms at him, trying hard to stifle my laughter. It's not everyday I get to see Wilbur this desperate. The last time I saw him _this_ frustrated is during the time machine incident. Long story!

Ha! My little Wilbur's growing up!

**[END OF POV]**

**BACK TO WILBUR'S POV:**

"What do you mean THAT'S IT?! You heard it, didn't you? I stole Invisigirl's Diary! She is real! I'm not joking! She'll come into my bedroom in the middle of the night, grab my feet and scare the crap out of me!" I told him, half-serious, half-exaggerating.

"What's her name?" Carl asked, smiling goofily.

"Violet; Violet Parr!" I replied.

"You like her, don't you?" Carl smirked at me.

"I DO NOT!" I crossed my arms at him and turned my back on him.

"Yeah, you do! What's wrong Wilbur? Too shy to kiss the girl?" Carl teased me by making air kisses and sing in an off-key voice. "Violet and Wilbur, Under the mistletoe tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Not funny, Carl! I don't like her!" I told him sternly.

"Sure you don't! You stole her diary!" Then, I grabbed a small pillow and tossed it at Carl's face but I missed! "Nice try, lover boy!"

When he was gone I wondered to myself "She is kinda cute


	4. Chapter 3: Family

**Wilbur's POV:**

I went to my room early, without even thinking about eating dinner. I am so stressed out by Carl trying to annoy me by saying that I have a crush on that Violet Parr aka Invisigirl! I mean, I know I said she is cute and all but, still, NO!

Anyway, as I was saying, after making sure that my door is shut tight, I took out Violet's diary from my backpack and placed it in my study table (yes, I have one!) and before opening it, I looked at the door one last time just to make sure that Carl isn't spying on me.

Taking a deep breath, I opened her diary and continued reading where I have left off.

=~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~=  
2015, September  
Dear Diary

I am so gonna kill Dash when I see that face of his again.  
What did the 'twerp' do this time? HE MESSED UP MY NEW  
BEDROOM! I slipped on a green blob of goo (Eeeeew),  
fell on my butt over a ripped pile of magazines, and ... Let's  
not talk about it!  
Then, I saw him by the hallways and he ran very fast and  
hit me in the gut. At that moment when I have the chance  
in punching him for once in my life, I did what I had to do!  
At first, it felt good in punching him for the first time until  
Dash told on Mom WHO is at the living room.  
"Mom, Violet hit me!" he says  
"He hit me first!" But, of course, since it didn't work in  
pre-school, it won't work on Mom.  
And, get this! During dinner, he threw that chunky meatloaf  
at my face. I pounced on him and was about to knock my  
"brother-bringer-of-disaster" into tomorrow when Dad just  
'intervened' just as what Mom asked her to do.  
One thing you should always know: My family is SO WEIRD!  
But, still, they're not _that_ bad! But, they aren't _that_ good, either!  
=~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~=

I want to laugh my ass off at that Diary entry! She calls her family weird! Well, mine is MORE weird than hers. What could be more weirder if one of your aunties is a puppet? or the fact that you have a gigantic dog and dino as pets?

But, all in all, her family looked normal! I could see that by their picture, glued to that diary page.

Moving on, NEXT PAGE!

=~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~=  
2015, September  
Dear Diary,

School sucks! I can't believe that just because I'm a  
newbie, I'd be picked on by some *^&(#^& )# ~&%!  
Heck, they're like, devil's spawn from darkness itself! I  
wish they'd go straight back to hell! They are lucky  
because I can't use my powers on them.  
I wasn't even doing anything to them yet, they would  
mess with me on my first day there! Well, guess what?  
They just messed with the wrong girl and I know where  
they live! Bwahahahaha! Nah! Just kidding!  
But the next time they'd mess with me, I would be so  
to be *dun dun dun dun* THEIR WORST NIGHTMARE!  
=~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~==~-# #-~=

CLICK!

Hearing the door open, I quickly closed the diary! I looked back to see who it was and realized that it's just mom! Relieved, I puffed up my cheeks and released air out of my lungs.

"Hey, kiddo, whatcha got there?" Mom asked me, pointing at the diary

"Nothing, mom! It's just -" Before I could explain, Mom grabbed the diary and looked at it. I'M SO DEAD!

"Violet Parr? Hmm!" She smiled at me, knowingly. "Do you like her?"

"Let me guess, it's Carl who told you!" I told her sarcastically "She is cute, okay? But - it's not like that! I-it's not what you think!" Then, I took the diary from my mom's hands and placed it back at my study desk.

"Sweetie!" then, she held my cheek and made me face her "Do you want to talk about it?"

I want to say 'No, not at all' but to my surprise what came out of my mouth was "Yes"

"Well, then, you could tell me anything! Anything, at all!" Mom said as she sat on my bed

I told her about Violet's secret identity, how I found her diary and how I lied to her the moment she asked me about it. I even told her about some of the things I knew about her through her diary and the questions that has been bugging me ever since I found that diary.

After I was finished, Mom stood up and brushed her skirt with her hands.

"Why did you lie to her?" she asked me.

"I guess I want to know more!" I replied.

A few moments of silence

"I have an idea! Why don't you invite her over for dinner tomorrow? Then, you two could probably work things out" she suggested.

"Like a date?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"If that's how you put it!"

"Fine! I'll ask her! Thanks, mom!"

"Goodnight, sweetie!" she said as she kissed my forehead.

"Night, mom!"


	5. Chapter 4: To Ask or NOT to Ask

Wilbur's POV:

I didn't know how my Dad talked me into asking Violet out for dinner but I am sure of one thing: If it wasn't Violet who will bury me alive, it will be my parents!

You do realize that I'm just over-exaggerating! How did he convince me, by the way?

~Flashback~

"I can't do this!" I told my dad, slightly on a rampage. I really meant what I said last night about asking her but, right now, I am having a battle with myself over it. He is on the corner of my room, smiling weakly at me while I kept on pacing back and forth, shirtless and flinging T-shirts around, unsure if it goes well with my jeans or not.

"It's not like I'm asking her out on a date or something but it still feels AWKWARD! I mean, what if she realizes that I lied to her and took her diary? If only she's NOT a super, I don't have to deal with being beaten to a pulp but, NO! She just had to be a superhero! I can't just waltz right in front of her and say 'I have your diary, would you like to have dinner with my family?' I seriously CANNOT do it!" I looked at him who is staring blankly at me. Then, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Wilbur ..." my dad started but I cut him off.

"But I have to do this! She doesn't deserve to be lied to and I had to fix this problem before it's too late! Besides, I promised Mom I will do this and I can't go back on my word. I am Wilbur Robinson, for crying out loud!" I held my chin up high and put a fist at my chest.

"Wilbur ..." dad tried to speak but I cut him off again.

"You do realize that it's not yet too late to back out on this plan so while I have the chance to run away, I'll do it! Better safe than sorry! I'd rather be grounded until I die! I can't ..." Before I could say another word, Dad held my shoulder and made me stop talking.

"Son, you have to ask her out for dinner. Your mom has already prepared a buffet and when she makes a buffet, it has to be pushed through. It's just like your Uncle Joe in eating Peanut Butter and Jelly during dinner, okay? It will just be a walk in a park, just be yourself and be confident! Besides, its not good for your mom to get stressed now that the baby will be coming soon!"

"But its NOT a date, right?" "If that is what you think it is, why not? You're old enough to go out on a date, anyway. And if you're going to ask me ..." he walked towards my wardrobe pulled out a gray hoodie "... I think this hoodie will go well with your jeans!"

I stared at my dad blankly for a moment. He noticed this and gave me a look as if to say 'What?'.

"Dad, thanks for the advice but I don't know if -" before I could complain, Dad cut me off just like what I did to him earlier earlier.

"Come on, kiddo! Just give it a try." Before leaving the room, he gave me a small smile and said "You could do this!"

~End of Flashback~

You could do this! That phrase haunted me for the entire day. And now, I'm whispering that four-word sentence over and over again as I slowly approach Violet from across the hallway. I tried to walk even slower but adrenaline coursed through my veins, pursuing me to walk twice as fast, almost brisk walking. It was as if an invisible force is pushing me towards her and before I even knew it, I was standing a few meters away from her. I looked at her ocean blue eyes and she looked into mine for a few seconds until she decided to look away. But, still, she didn't move from her location. It's almost as if she knew I want to speak to to her.

"Hey, miss!" I waved at her, feeling a thousand butterflies flutter in my stomach. She looked behind her and probably thought that I was expecting somebody. She looked at me again and pointed to herself.

"Me?" I nodded as a reply. "What is it?" she asked me, taking a few steps forward. I opened my mouth to speak but the words almost choke me, making it hard for me to breathe.

"Violet, I want to ask ... Could you ... My parents ... Would you go ..." Taking a deep breath "Would you like to go to dinner with me - _my_ family!" I scratched the back of my head, hoping for the best.

"Sure, sounds nice!" she told me, smiling weakly.

"Okay! See you at dismissal!" I told her, dancing energetically inside.

"Yeah, see you! Later!" then, she left, tucking her hair behind her ear. No sooner when she left, I began jumping up and down, celebrating for my triumph. It wasn't so bad, after all!


End file.
